


Spanish and  Stars

by Nubian_Reese



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Raphael Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubian_Reese/pseuds/Nubian_Reese
Summary: Raphael closed his eyes tight, willing himself not to cry. 'you're gross and disgusting, an abomination.'  was repeated over again, and again, 'you're gross and disgusting, an abomination.' It was a restless, and relentless charade in his mind, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to be happy. The words continued, swimming, stacking, swirling. 'you're gro—'    "Bello."     That word broke through Raphael’s malicious thoughts like a bullet through glass.     Raphael lifted his body up and leaned forward. "What?"  He choked out.      Simon swallowed, and faintly answered, "Bello, it means beautiful in Spanish right? I'm saying, eres bello. You are beautiful. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fan fic here! Just as a warning, Raphael does have a little internalized homophobia. Please skip if you feel uncomfortable.  
> Happy Reading!

'SPANISH AND STARS'

 

Raphael laid on the rooftop in content silence with him, feeling everything at once for Simon. The need to hug and hold him. The need to kiss and to stay with him.

 _'What is wrong you?'_ he thought. _'You're gross and disgusting, an abomination. What would your family think? Your abuela, mama?'_

Raphael’s mind was being filled with these vicious thoughts. It was beginning to overtake him. Take control of his mind and body and spirit.

  
' _you're_ _gross_ _and_ _disgusting_ , _an_ _abomination_.'

  
He tried to focus on anything else. Raphael looked up at the inky black sky, and stared at the stars. They were beautiful and pure--- _'not_ _like_ _you_ ' and he envied them.

Raphael closed his eyes tight, willing himself not to breakdown. _'you're_ _gross_ _and_ _disgusting_ , _an_ _abomination_.' was repeated over again like a mantra. 'you're gross and disgusting, an abomination.' It was a restless, and relentless charade in his mind, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted it to be gone. The words continued; swimming, stacking, swirling. ' _you're_ _gro_ —'

_**“Bello."** _

That word broke through Raphael’s malicious thoughts like a bullet through glass.

Raphael lifted his body up and leaned forward. "What?" He choked out.

Simon swallowed, and faintly answered, "Bello, it means beautiful in Spanish right? I'm saying, _eres bello_. You are beautiful. "

Raphael shook his head quickly, "You can't be serious." he muttered.

Simon gave a small sweet smile, "Of course I am. You think the stars are beautiful," he waved a hand lazily at the sky, “Because they're _brillante_ _y_ _brillante_ , bright and glowing. But guess what? That's what I see when I look at you Raphael. At your smile. So I say, tu eres bello. "

“Thank you.”

At his words, Raphael felt his heart clench. Simon spoke earnestly, with so much sincerity. Every word sounded so genuine and full of passion.

Raphael scooted over next to him, so close they bumped shoulders. Simon spared him a glance, then leaned in. Lips on lips, the kiss was quick and chaste, and ended as fast as it started. Simon scooted back fast, "I'm so sorry. You probably—"

Raphael rolled his eyes as a smile tugged on his face, “Cállate guapo." Raphael placed his hand on the back of the other’s neck and pulled Simon close, their noses touching.

  
“Can I?” Simon asked softly. Raphael nodded quickly, and Simon kissed him. It was soft, slow, and tender. Everything they both needed it to be.

Raphael pulled back first, not because of fear or with distaste, but with a smirk on his face."Are you really learning Spanish for me?" He asked, with a teasing smile on his face.

Simon responded to him with an eyebrow raised. "All have you know, I am taking the subject in school." He sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. "But yes, I look up extra phrases on google translate for you. Sometimes I even call my grandpa, because google translate is awful."

Raphael laid on Simon’s lap, resting his head on his ripped and worn dark jeans. He drank him in, the peacefulness, the moment.

"Gracias.” he stated warmly, a smile automatically gracing his face.

Simon poked Raphael's cheek with his fingertip, and moved to quickly to be swatted at. "De nada.”

Raphael laid on the rooftop in content silence with him, feeling everything at once for Simon. The need to hug and hold him. The need to kiss and to stay with him.

_  
' eres bello,_ _he said to you.'_

 

Raphael didn't feel gross this time. Instead he felt cared for. Instead he felt beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take Spanish in school, but please correct if I'm wrong 
> 
> Don't forget to drop comments and kudos!!


End file.
